The object of this study is to assess the reciprocal effects of occupational conditions and psychological functioning (in particular, values, self-conceptions, social orientation, and intellectual flexibility). Structured interviews were conducted in 1964 with a sample of 3101 men, representative of all men employed in civilian occupations throughout the United States. The study was extended into a longitudinal study in 1974, with the reinterviewing of a randomly-selected one-fourth of the original sample, together with their wives and, where appropriate, one of their children.